Seduction
by Pyrochan
Summary: [yaoi] BxS. CH3 UP! Yep, I'm still writing this. ^_^ One always has to take responsibility for their actions, even when drunk. Yet maybe all actions weren't performed entirely under the influence of alcohol, but with the feelings of something more?
1. Chapter One

Author's Notes: Wasn't sure how to rate this...but I think it's safe to put it in the R section, ne? *snickers* Picturing all this stuff in my head and writing it down was quite funny. And to think I got this entire fanfic idea from picturing Brad leaning awkwardly against a doorway, with his hand in his pants (no, I don't mean the pants pocket) and looking quite drunk, yet sexy-seductive with that sort of 'come hither' expression. Hehe...and don't mind me for picturing the weirdest fanarts in my mind. *blushes* Because of it, you have a story to read. Enjoy. ^_~ (Also...they might be OOC, but that's for you to decide ^^;; )  
  
Disclaimer: These bishounen do not belong to me. *sobs* They belong to Takehito Koyasu *swoons* and Project Weiss and whoever owns them that I didn't list here. Speaking of which, I'm sure someone has written something similar to this (like someone hasn't conceived this idea). I don't plagiarize fics. I didn't copy this from someone else's work, so if it looks similar, don't email me with a 'You %#^%$&%*-ing copycat' message or something.  
  
Key:  
thoughts  
Schuldig using telepathy  
_emphasis_  
  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
**Seduction**  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
  
As an assassin, he had been trained to sense the presence of another in the room, even while he was asleep. As a telepath, he could hear somewhat fuzzy thoughts close by, perhaps even in his room while he was asleep. That was enough to wake him, causing him to instinctively reach for his gun and aim it at the unwelcome visitor standing in the doorway of his bedroom. However, upon recognizing the man, he lowered his gun.  
  
"Brad?"  
  
It was the American, yet he could tell that something was wrong, just by the way Brad stood. Messy dark locks of hair hung in his face. His usual neat outfit of a suit was now a somewhat wrinkled shirt, loosened tie, and dark slacks. Schuldig also noticed the pants were unbuttoned, the belt loose, and that the American's hand was slipped inside the front of his pants.  
  
Brad stood leaning against the doorway, his head turned where Schuldig was sitting on his bed. The redhead recalled earlier that Brad had said he was going out to negotiate a new contract with a client they had. That had been several hours ago, Schuldig noted, as he glanced at the digital clock that told it was a little after midnight.  
  
Even in the darkness of the room, Schuldig could tell that the other man was not completely together in his mind. Then again, Schuldig didn't think Brad was the sort of person to get wasted and drive home drunk, especially after all the lectures he'd received from Brad about how _he_ shouldn't do that.  
  
Schuldig would have laughed at the man and led him to his own room just one door down the hall, if it hadn't been for the lust he was sensing being directed at him. Such thoughts coming from Brad sort of unnerved him, even though he knew they shouldn't if Brad was only drunk and thinking those thoughts.  
  
"You know," Brad finally spoke up, "I could get off just watching you sleep."  
  
Schuldig blinked, then chuckled lightly. He should have known that Brad was going to say something like that, seeing the state that both his mind and body seemed to be in.  
  
"Um...that's nice, but go do that in your own room, not while standing in the doorway of my bedroom," Schuldig told him.  
  
"Oh...but you're awake now," Brad said, and if it hadn't been for the somewhat seriousness of the situation, Schuldig would have laughed at the way Brad slurred both English and Japanese together to make his sentences, "It's more fun when there's participation from your end."  
  
The redhead frowned. Brad hadn't intended to-- no, Schuldig would have definitely attacked the man had he done something to him while he slept. He glared at Brad, though the older man probably couldn't see his expression very well due to the fact that the only lights in the room was the moon and the lights of the city outside. Yet even if the man could see him glaring, he doubted Brad would process that in his mind as that Schuldig was angry and that he should take a hint and leave the redhead's room.  
  
"Brad, you're drunk," Schuldig simply stated.  
  
"Very," Brad's hand left his pants and he slowly licked his palm, then turned his gaze on the redhead.  
  
If he hadn't been a little miffed earlier, he was definitely feeling uneasy now. Uneasy and yet... No...I'm _not_ going to let him turn me on.  
  
"But," Brad continued, stepping into the room a bit awkwardly and off-balance, "I don't have to be drunk to see how beautiful you are."  
  
Brad approached Schuldig's bed, and extended his arm to run his fingers through Schuldig's sunset-colored colored hair and cup his face. The German leaned into the touch, closing his eyes for a second. He then felt Brad's lips brush against his, and his eyes opened again in sudden realization of what was happened and what he was letting the American do.  
  
He turned his head to the side, brushed Brad's hand away from his face and scowled. Apparently the sudden move was enough to knock the drunken Brad off-balance, and he fell forward on top of the redhead. Schuldig's head hit the mattress and he felt the full weight of Brad's body on his.  
  
"Hey! Get off of me!" Schuldig shouted.  
  
Brad sighed and Schuldig could feel the American's hands wandering on his body, "Hm, beautiful, warm, and soft. Oh, but I can make you hard."  
  
"Brad stop it," Schuldig pushed himself up, and rolled them both over so that he now lay on top of the American, "You're obviously trashed. I'm not in the mood for your seduction."  
  
He glared down at the older man, willing for his body not to respond to Brad's underneath him. He knew in the morning he would be a bit angry at himself for not taking advantage of the situation. The thing was, he felt no sort of feelings or desire for the American. Even if it seemed at the moment that Brad had something towards him, Schuldig wasn't going to respond to that. It would just screw everything up if he screwed the dark-haired man.  
  
Brad stared up at him rather blankly, "You wanted to be top?"  
  
"What?" Had he been broadcasting his thoughts?  
  
"For sex."  
  
Schuldig scowled, sitting up slightly, "No. We're _not_ having sex, Brad."  
  
Brad grabbed ahold of Schuldig's long hair, pulling the redhead down again much to Schuldig's disliking of having his hair pulled on. He lifted his lower body up slightly, rubbing his erection against Schuldig, causing a slight response and a few curses from the German.  
  
"You feel that?" Brad asked, his voice low, "It's not going away and I need you to help me with it, seeing as it's your fault."  
  
"_My_ fault?" Schuldig struggled slightly to get his hair out of Brad's hold, "I wasn't the one working you off just a few minutes ago, you did that to yourself."  
  
"Schuldig..."  
  
Being this close to Brad, it was easy to see the lust in the man's eyes. Schuldig was beginning to wish he'd locked his bedroom door before he went to bed, because to be woken up for this sort of thing was weird...it being Brad who never acted like this towards anyone. He was so going to yell at the American in the morning when the man was finally sober. This was the kind of stuff that Brad yelled at _him_ about, not that he could ever recall coming home drunk and asking Brad for sex.   
  
"Couldn't you find a date at the place you got yourself wasted at?" Schuldig asked, "I mean, if you really needed to get laid, I'm sure you wouldn't have gotten turned down by everyone."

"But _you_ weren't there," Brad said, "You were here. So I came here."

  
The German sat up, and got off of the older man. He sat on the edge of the bed, and turned his attention to the carpeted floor, his eyes narrowing. He didn't like where the conversation was headed at all. Running his fingers through his long hair, he sighed. He had no intention of starting anything with Brad. Even if the man was drunk and would most likely not remember a thing by morning. Even so, Schuldig just wasn't interested in the American even if it _were_ a one night stand. It was something about one night stands turning into something more when one least expects it, and Schuldig wasn't really interested in that 'something more' that seemed to surface afterwards.  
  
"You know what Brad? I'll give you three choices-- one, you can walk out of here on your own. Two, I'll drag your drunk ass out of here. Or three, I'll wake Nagi and have him _throw_ you out of here. What's it gonna be?"  
  
Schuldig waited through a few moments of silence before his impatience got the best of him and he glanced over at the American. He poked Brad in the arm, then moved over to get a better look at the dark-haired man. To his surprise, Brad was asleep.  
  
Slight anger rushed over him, "What the hell? Asshole, you've got you're own fucking bed!"  
  
He would have kicked Brad out of the bed or woken up Nagi to take him out, but there was something about the image of the sleeping man that he just didn't want to disturb. And no, it wasn't out of the kindness of his heart, because as far as he was concerned, his heart had turned quite black and cold over the years. He grumbled to himself, swearing he'd get Brad back for doing this. Reaching over, he took off Brad's glasses and set them down on his nightstand. Deciding that he had no interest of stripping the American, he chose to leave the clothes intact. He walked over to his closet and pulled out a spare blanket, then covered Brad with it.  
  
Taking a second spare blanket, and the pillow from his bed that Brad had been using, he turned to leave the room heading for the living room couch, but not before casting a last glance at Brad, "May you have the world's worst hangover when you wake up in the morning. Sweet dreams, Braddy."  


  
***********************************************************************************  
Author's Notes: Hm...just my attempt at writing a BradxSchu in which Schuldig isn't all gung-ho about getting into Brad's bed. Stone me if you will, but I confess I'm getting sick of those fics, however, I liked them when I first read them. ... This was at first intended to be a one-shot (how I ever thought it could stand alone, I don't know) but I think I can come up with more. Should I continue this? Reviews would be helpful! ^_~ 


	2. Chapter Two

Author's Notes: I like it when Brad and Schuldig take turns annoying the heck out of each other. ^^; Although I have to remember that it's actually Brad who annoys/teases Schuldig in the manga, not vice versa or back and forth. Kinda makes me wonder where everyone got the idea that Schuldig is the one who does the teasing/annoying... *shrugs* Ah well, so I mix both manga and fanfic versions of these characters here. :P Don't flame me for it. Oh and the Schwarz employer's name was totally random. Not caring if they're not actually first and last name or if they're both first/last name. It's not important.  
  
Disclaimer: These bishounen do not belong to me. *sobs* They belong to Takehito Koyasu *swoons* and Project Weiss and whoever owns them that I didn't list here. Speaking of which, I'm sure someone has written something similar to this (like someone hasn't conceived this idea). I don't plagiarize fics. I didn't copy this from someone else's work, so if it looks similar, don't email me with a 'You %#^%$&%*-ing copycat' message or something.  


Also, arigato for the reviews!! Yes, I'm being lazy by not memorizing then thanking everyone by name who reviewed, but that doesn't mean I love you any less! I really appreciate you taking the time to leave a comment! ^_^v

  
Key:  
thoughts  
Schuldig using telepathy  
_emphasis_  
  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
**Seduction Chapter Two**  
  
**********************************************************************************  


The bed was softer than his. That was the first indication that he was not in his own room. From the moment he opened his eyes, he wished he hadn't. The sunlight streaming in the room only seemed to make his headache worse, if that was even possible. He had never recalled waking up and feeling this terrible. 

Very slowly, so as not to upset his stomach even more than it was, he sat up in the bed, then massaged his temples willing the intense pounding between his ears to go away. He rubbed his eyes, looked around, then blinked in confusion. What was he doing being in Schuldig's bedroom? No, more importantly...what was he doing in Schuldig's bed?

In his mind, he traced back the events of the previous night that could have lead up to him awaking in the German's bedroom. He'd had a meeting scheduled with an employer, Tachiki Ishino, the night before. It had been a business dinner and then they had discussed a new contract that Tachiki had brought up regarding the latest job offer for Schwarz.

He knew he'd had a couple of drinks, but not enough to leave him drunk or unguarded. He'd never go over a certain limit in front of an employer anyway. It was just bad for business and didn't help his professional reputation at all, obviously. After securing a job for Schwarz, he and Tachiki had parted ways. He didn't return home though, instead deciding to have a few more drinks at a different location than the restaurant he'd been at with Tachiki.

For his headache to be this bad, and for his stomach to be twisting and turning like it was, he knew he didn't have just a 'few more' drinks. It wasn't like him to overload on alcohol, something he hadn't recalled doing for several years now. He'd had no particular reason to get drunk the previous night in the first place.

The more he thought about the previous night, the more his memory seemed to be lacking until there was just a blank. Knowing that was just an effect of the alcohol, he didn't bother to press the issue. The lost memories of last night would come to him eventually, he hoped. He was sure his head would split in two if he tried thinking about it much longer anyway.

He pushed the blanket aside and stepped out of the bed. Such a move sent his stomach lurching, and he ran out of the bedroom towards the bathroom. Even without the use of his pre-cognition, he knew it was going to be a very bad day for him today.

Schuldig glanced up from the breakfast he was making and snickered. From the sounds of it, he could tell Brad had already awakened and knew the older man's day hadn't gotten off to a good start. He tried to block out the sounds of the American's retching in the bathroom, so as not to lose his appetite. Humming to himself, he turned his attention to his breakfast.

He actually would have waken up the American, just to piss off and annoy him, but truthfully, Schuldig had gotten up that morning not in the best of moods either --for an entirely different reason of course-- but he would put the blame on Brad for it. Waking Brad up just didn't seem as fun if he wasn't really interested in dealing with the older man at that moment. However, his mood had gotten better since then, and he had a few taunts and tricks up his sleeve that he knew would aggravate the dark-haired man now. 

He could hear the confused thoughts coming from Nagi's room as the boy awoke. Hn, the kid thought it was _him_ in the bathroom. Well, Schuldig had been known to have one of these mornings that Brad was having, after all. He stifled a yawn, sensing Nagi's presence coming towards the kitchen, and turned to glance at the boy.

Nagi blinked, slightly surprised to see Schuldig in the kitchen, "Oh, it's not you...is Brad sick this morning?"

"Nope," Schuldig answered.

"Then why--"

"Just a nasty hangover," Schuldig smirked, "I say we should all get together and antagonize him today."

Nagi shook his head, going over to the fridge to find his own breakfast, "I don't think that's a swell idea."

Schuldig scowled, "You never think any of my ideas are good."

"Gee, I wonder why," Nagi shrugged, moving over to the cabinet to grab a cereal bar, "At least I'll be at school most of the day. _You_ can annoy him all you want then."

With that Nagi turned and left the kitchen, so that he could get ready for the day and leave for school. A couple minutes later, Schuldig heard footsteps and glanced over to see Brad. The American paid no attention to him, instead heading straight for the cabinet in which they kept Farfarello's meds, medicine, and of course aspirin.

"Good morning," Schuldig greeted.

Brad frowned, continuing his search for aspirin so that he might get rid of his pounding headache, "Hn...what's good about it?"

Schuldig smirked, sensing Brad's frustration at not locating any headache medicine, "Well, the sun is shining and I haven't burnt my omelet." 

"Yet," Brad scowled, putting miscellaneous bottles of medicine back in the cabinet that he'd taken out, "Weren't you the last one to use the aspirin?"

Schuldig shrugged, "Probably."

"Well? Where is it?" Brad closed the cabinet and turned his attention at the redhead.

"Hm...how bad do you want it?"

Brad's fists clenched, but he refrained from hitting the redhead, instead taking a breath and letting it out slowly, "Today is not the best of days to push your luck with me, Schuldig."

"Aww...does poor Brad have a hangover?" Schuldig teased.

"This isn't a hangover," Brad answered, "More like someone dragged me into the middle of the street and ran me over with a truck a few times."

The German chuckled lightly, digging his hand in his pants pocket and setting the bottle of aspirin on the counter, "Interesting comparison. You hungry? From what I heard earlier, I'll bet there's nothing in your stomach."

Brad glared at him, and picked the bottle up, popped the lid, and spilled out a few pills in his palm. Putting the aspirin bottle back on the shelf where it belonged, he turned to the coffee maker and frowned to see that it was empty. The timer on the coffeemaker had been set the previous day, he knew, so why was the coffeepot empty? 

"Where's the coffee?"

Schuldig glanced at the coffeepot, then at Brad. "Oh, that? Well, truthfully, I didn't expect you to be up early enough for the coffee to still be warm. So I poured a cup for myself and dumped the rest, seeing as we're the only ones who drink coffee around here."

Brad would kill him before the day was over. He really had a feeling that would happen at the rate things were going and the sour mood he was in. He could definitely see that the German was going out of his way to make Brad's morning worse. Brad could play this game right back at Schuldig doing even worse things to taunt and annoy the younger man, but at the moment...he just really wanted his coffee. 

Brad glanced over at the table at which Schuldig's cup of coffee sat. Technically, it was _his_ coffee. _He_ had bought the coffeemaker, and _he_ made sure that they never ran out of coffee. He knew Schuldig would always move onto another caffeine drink if Brad never bought coffee grounds again, as for himself...no, he had an almost unhealthy obsession for the stuff. A morning without coffee, no matter if the morning started out with him throwing up every meal he'd eaten in the past 24 hours, was not a morning started off right.

So, rather than walking over to the table, grabbing Schuldig's coffee and dumping it in the sink, just as the redhead had done to his share of the coffee, he walked over and claimed the cup of coffee for himself. Sure, he could always just make a new pot of coffee, just for the sake of not dragging out the issue any further, but maybe this would teach the redhead better than to dump out his precious coffee. He put the aspirin pills in his mouth, then washed them down with a few sips of the dark drink.

"Hey!" Schuldig shouted, turning to the dark-haired man, his breakfast forgotten, "That's _my_ coffee."

"Mine now," Brad told him, glaring at the redhead, daring the younger man to challenge him.

"Bastard."

The American shrugged, "That's what you get for dumping my coffee down the sink."

Schuldig crossed his arms, "I drank out of that cup, you know."

"Does it look like that fact bothers me at the moment?" Brad asked, then glanced past the redhead at the food cooking on the stove and added, "Your omelet is burning."

Schuldig turned his attention back to his breakfast, muttering a few curses. Taking advantage of the moment that the German was now side-tracked, Brad took the cup of coffee and left the room. If he was lucky, his headache would go away and that would leave him able to sort out the events of the previous night. However, he had a feeling that he would not only be digging around in his fuzzy memories, but confronting a certain telepath on the reason for waking up in said telepath's bed.

***********************************************************************************

Author's Notes: Hehe...this was just kind of a 'blah' chapter, but it'll get more interesting next chapter when the two confront each other about the previous night's events. Oh...Farf...not that I forgot about him, I had no where to place him. *drags Farf out of his cell*

Farf: *would wave, but he's a bit tied up at the moment* I'm free~! I'm free~! *bounces around in his straight-jacket*

Pyro: Eh, ok...back in your cell 'til next chapter.

Farf: Nuuu... no one loves me...


	3. Chapter Three

Author's Notes: Gah...gomen everyone. This chapter was surprisingly difficult to write cause I kept changing things around. ^^;; Anyway...I think this chapter is as good as it gets... And please excuse me for changing third-person point-of-views around. I know I do that a lot in my writing. __;; A really terrible flaw that I have yet to get rid of... It seems to make it a bit confusing for my readers sometimes and it keeps the story from flowing smoothly. *shrugs* It's my own screwed up writing style. Enjoy reading anyway. ^_^

  
Disclaimer: These bishounen do not belong to me. *sobs* They belong to Takehito Koyasu *swoons* and Project Weiss and whoever owns them that I didn't list here. Speaking of which, I'm sure someone has written something similar to this (like someone hasn't conceived this idea). I don't plagiarize fics. I didn't copy this from someone else's work, so if it looks similar, don't email me with a 'You %#^%$&%*-ing copycat' message or something.  


Many thanks for the reviews~! *glomps her reviewers*

  
Key:  
thoughts  
Schuldig using telepathy  
_emphasis_  
  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
**Seduction Chapter Three**  
  
**********************************************************************************  


He knew that the moment he stepped out of the bathroom, he would not walk very far without interruption. It wasn't quite a vision that told him this, it was just something he knew would happen. Whether Schuldig pulled him aside, or blocked his path down the hall towards the main part of the Schwarz apartment...confrontation by the German was inevitable. A good thing too, because he had some words to exchange with Schuldig anyway.

No matter how long he had pondered it while in the shower, there were still gaps yet to be filled regarding the previous night. He didn't care why the German felt the need to talk to him, but he was almost sure it also pertained to the previous night. Well, at least they'd stay on-topic then, if the point was talking about the same thing.

Brad stepped out of the bathroom, showered and in fresh clothes. He had yet to get rid of his pounding headache, probably the reason why it'd been a quiet shower. Not that he had a habit of singing in the shower...oh no, not him. Habits made one predictable. Ah, but one with a nice voice such as his shouldn't be afraid to use it, whether it was in the shower, while working in his office, or on the rare occasions that he decided to make dinner.

Schuldig stepped in front of him, a smirk on his face, "Have a good time last night?"

Brad scowled in reply, not exactly sure what Schuldig meant by 'good time'. If it pertained to alcohol, well, no...he didn't have a good time if he woke up with a hangover. If it pertained to any interactions between him and the redhead during the previous night, it would have helped if he could remember what happened, to properly answer that. Yes, at the moment, a scowl was quite fitting.

"You did manage to secure us a job, or were you too intoxicated to do that?" Schuldig pressed on.

Brad raised an eyebrow, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing, " Schuldig replied, "No one can do anything right when they're as knocked off their ass as you were last night, but you wouldn't do that while meeting with eh...whatever his name was."

Brad leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, "There is a shipment that Mister Tachiki is expecting in two days. We are to go to the destination in which it arrives, to see that everything runs smoothly as Mister Tachiki planned. He's not going to be there himself, though some other employers of his will be there as the shipment arrives. You're there to make them forget about the contents of the shipment, while the rest of us make sure they stay in line and do the job right. The shipment is important to Mister Tachiki. As soon as it gets safely to him, our job is done, and what he does with said shipment is really none of our business."

"Tch, how boring. No killing?"

"Only if things get out of hand, which I doubt they will. So, no, there won't be any need for killing," Brad told him.

"Remind me why you accepted the job offer?" Schuldig asked.

"The pay was good. It gives us something to do. Because I said so," Brad listed different reasons.

Schuldig shrugged, "Fine, whatever. Did you divide up how the pay will be split amongst us yet?"

Brad raised an eyebrow once again, then shook his head, "No, I'll do that later. Why do you always think I'm going to cheat you out of your fair share of the pay?"

"Because the moment I let my guard down, you will," Schuldig answered.

Brad frowned, "I have no intention of starting conflict between us, or any of the other members of Schwarz. It's foolish because it will only break the team. Mutual trust is required, if you haven't figured that out already."

Schuldig nodded, "So that means I should trust that when you come home drunk, you'll go to your own room, and let me sleep...rather than coming to my room and expecting sex?"

"What?" the expression of confusion was on his face before he could hide it.

"After last night, I have to wonder now if you've always thought that sort of thing, or if that was just the alcohol messing with you," the German chuckled lightly, "You don't remember what happened last night when you came home, do you?"

Brad refused to look away from the emerald-blue eyes focused on him. No matter how he tried, no memories came back to him. They were too faded and blurred. He vaguely even remembered leaving the bar, let alone what he might have done when he came home, "Not really, no. I was...I wasn't very sober, so anything that I did last night--"

"To quote you, one is always responsible for their actions whether they are intoxicated or not," Schuldig interrupted. Brad had always used that against him, and the redhead refused to pass up the opportunity to throw those words right back at the American.

"What _did_ happen last night, exactly?" Brad asked.

Schuldig leaned against the wall opposite of Brad. What a place to have a conversation-- right in the middle of the hallway. Yet, the setting had been his idea, so he had no reason to complain. Did Brad honestly want to know what an idiot he'd acted like the previous night? Was the American honestly not remembering what happened, or did he want to hear the story from the redhead's point-of-view? Well, Schuldig certainly wasn't about to express his feelings on the whole matter, but he supposed that he ought to tell Brad what happened, seeing as the dark-haired man hadn't quite pieced it all together yet.

"You really want to know what happened last night, hm?" Schuldig crossed his arms over his chest and smirked a little.

Brad nodded, "Every detail as you recall it. Starting with why did I wake up in your bed this morning?"

"One usually wakes up where they fall asleep, and you fell asleep in my bed."

"True, but I have to wonder if my sudden need to sleep in _your_ bed has any connections to you taking advantage of me while I was drunk," mocha brown eyes focused on unreadable emerald blue eyes.

Schuldig snickered and waved him off, "No. I said it was _you _who came looking for sex. If anything, _you_ tried taking advantage of _me_. And you'd be sporting some ugly bruises if you had tried anything serious."

Brad turned his attention elsewhere, glaring at the wall that the German was currently leaning against. He wanted to kick himself for letting the alcohol have that sort of affect on him. It was the main reason why he stayed away from the stuff. He didn't like the way he acted when under the alcohol's influence. 

Not being able to control his own actions and revealing things to the German that he seriously hadn't been quite ready to...it was kind of screwing things up that he had meant to leave in place and try to forget about. Ah, but with the German always there, how could he forget that he wanted him badly? Now having an idea of the things he might've acted out in the previous night, he was curious as to any conversation they might've had.

"What...did I say?" Brad asked, his eyes once again meeting Schuldig's.

Schuldig laughed, "Simply put? You said you were desperate to get laid. But with me, not with someone else."

Brad paled slightly, not caring to imagine what he looked like in the previous night from Schuldig's point-of-view, "We didn't...?"

"Nope."

Brad nodded, slightly relieved, slightly upset. While the idea of him and Schuldig getting it on wasn't a bad one, he would have preferred doing that when he was not drunk. The first time together between the two of them was something he would have wanted to remember, not have to ask about the morning after. 

"You were drunk though, so it didn't mean anything," Schuldig continued, catching Brad's attention again, "Try not to make a habit of it though. Sleeping on the couch hurts like hell, and if you fall asleep in my bed again, I _will_ push you off the bed and onto the floor."

"Truthfully, I plan to stay away from the alcohol for awhile. Or at least not take it in great amounts," Brad admitted.

"Heh. I'm just glad you didn't get all emotional and sappy on me and confess having feelings for me or some shit like that."

"Aa, me too," Brad agreed.

You have _no idea _how relieved I am that I didn't do that. I would trust that if I were to confess any feelings for you, that I would say it when sober. It's more convincing that way. Brad thought.

He smiled slightly at the German, "And if I did?"

Schuldig blinked, "Did what?"

Brad knew he should have been just staying off the topic and switching it to something else, but he didn't know how or when he'd be able to bring the topic up again. It wasn't as if he would tell Schuldig that last night had meant nothing, that he felt nothing for the redhead, because that would be a complete lie. 

"...Confess my feelings for you," Brad said.

Schuldig shook his head, "I'd laugh it off because you were drunk."

"And if I said it while sober, what would your reaction be then?"

"I'd laugh it off because you were lying," Schuldig simply answered, not really caring for the direction that the conversation was headed.

Brad chuckled lightly, "Well, I wouldn't say that I was lying yesterday when I said I wanted you."

A smirk curled on Schuldig's lips as he slowly approached Brad, "Oh really?"

Brad gave a short nod, rather than a verbal answer. He felt a certain rush come over his body as Schuldig's hands slowly ran up his chest and long arms hooked around his neck, pulling him closer to the German. Their lips were almost touching and Brad could faintly feel the redhead's breath on his face. His own breath was held in, and he refrained from pushing forward and capturing Schuldig's lips in a kiss.

"Well you can't have me," Schuldig's voice was barely above a whisper, yet Brad heard the words perfectly.

Schuldig released him of the embrace, then turned to leave. As far as Brad was concerned, the conversation wasn't over, but when Brad grabbed the German's arm to stop him, Schuldig shrugged out of his hold and continued walking, leaving Brad alone in the hallway. 

Well, there was definitely no turning back now and covering up the previous night with lies...not that he wanted to. Words he had been holding back for awhile had pretty much now been told. Yet, it had apparently not been taken well, which left Brad slightly puzzled and wishing he'd been the mind reader so he could figure out what was going on in Schuldig's head at the moment. 

***********************************************************************************

Author's Notes: w00t...now to get the rest of the chapters in order... Er, as of now, I have nothing for chapter four set in stone (three different forks in the road...and too many other options) ...might take a bit again to have the next chapter posted. Gomen in advance! x_x Here's to hoping I didn't accidentally get ahead of myself in this chapter and that I don't suddenly want to change something when I post this. Reviews? *bounces from foot to foot*


End file.
